


The 30 Year old Virgin

by Tessela



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessela/pseuds/Tessela
Summary: Marriage and women was not something on Itachi's mind. That scared not only the elders but his father and brother are worried about his asexual behavior and keeps threatening him with an arrange marriage so the last thing he needed was this annoying loud mouth girl stepping into his life and changing everything, even if it's suppose to be for the "better". AU





	1. Chapter 1

**.\\\\.**

Chapter 1

**O**

Sweeter than honey

**.\\\\.**

He stood at the center of the wall of glass, thick light poured through the room, bathing it in luminous rays of sunshine. His eyes watched the city below, carefully watching the people as they come and go out his line of vision. And then he sighed.

"Father," His words, rich and dark like chocolate. The heaviness of them bounced off the glass and echoed through the room like a tone of music. The figure behind him lounged leisurely, the chain of smoke from his cigar floated and curled before vanishing in the air. "What brings you to my office...unannounced." He slowly enunciated the last word angrily. If his father heard it in his voice, he didn't make it clear. Fugaku knew Itachi hated when he would drop by without an appointment or phone call, he also knew his son's tricks and ways to skip out when he  _would_  make the effort to tell him, now he chose to come in by to surprise and catch the Uchiha before he could run. Itachi knew nothing good came from his father's visits, and only knew he would be highly irritated after his father pried information about anything in his personal life he wouldn't tell his mother, which is why he skipped out on his father's visits, nothing but a headache came out of it.

Fugaku took a long drag of his cigar, the smoke curling from his nostrils like a dragon as he slowly opened his narrow eyes to glance through the blinding rays of light to watch the unmoving figure in front of the window. Putting out the remaining stub, he rose from his seat and languidly marched his way to stand next to his eldest son, looking opposite of his eyes, he watched the overhead of the city, the planes and blinking lights of up top buildings seemed more interesting than the people below his son scouted intently. "You have always been a blessing to the clan." His father started. Itachi was all but familiar with his father's lectures, this was his introduction sentence; the opening of the Pandora box. Itachi glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and slowly dragged them back to their previous place, downward.

"As so I've been taught to know."

His father seemed dissatisfied with his response. "Sasuke has already courted a young lady from under the consultation of the elders. A date as already been set. They are talking about what to do with you, next. As the heir to the clan, it is a must..." ' _So this is what he came for,'_ Itachi bitterly thought. The elders has always pushed for Itachi to marry someone under their approval and each time, Itachi has gotten out of it by throwing his self into his work to the point his schedule is day and night and his bedroom is in the next room over. He doesn't leave his office. He doesn't interact outside, he only watched the people as they freely go, having not to be chained down to a life made of cards dealt to you by someone else of the same esteem as you. Calling themselves elders because age and not lords because of spirit. They like to entrain the thought that they are, though.

"I'm too busy," He said his signature line, the line that got him out the courtship with the Uzumaki female, Karin, out the courtship with the Hyuuga heiress-Hinata, the line that got him out a courtship with the Yamanaka heiress-Ino, even out of one with the prime minister of Suna- Subaku no Temari. But he doubted the line will not get him out of this, now.

"The elders has taken that into consideration. They are giving the company and your work to Sasuke and Shisui until you are married and if they are specially upset-until you've had your first born." Fugaku watched from the corner of his eye as his son's face unwavering to his words, only the slightest of his eyes narrowing and the throb of a vein in his neck showed his discomfort in this.

"How many agreed to this?" He said through clenched teeth

"All."

"Ridiculous." He sneered. "They seem to not get the concept that I am not ready to settle down with just anyone.  _Especially_  with anyone of their choosing."

"They are open to compromise but only if in the end, they are getting what they want in a time's notice." His father sympathized only a little with Itachi. His son was knee deep in work constantly, knowing little of the motive behind his sudden outrageous work ethic, but knowing it did wonders for their company and for the police force. He felt Sasuke or Shisui for that matter wasn't ready to take on such a precious company that needed the constant care Itachi poured into it night and day. He along with his wife, Mikoto were against the idea of forcing Itachi from his work but his beloved was more concerned with his health than the well being of the company in the hands of his nephew and youngest son.

"What compromise?" He breathed out irritably, the elders rarely made such deals unless blood was on the table or in his case, a wedding ring and he was very skeptical to their proposal.

"They will let you marry a woman of your choice but you have only six months, that includes months without work. This building is not allowed to let you step foot past the lobby. Your mail will be forwarded to the compound and you will live in the main house under your mother's dire wishes." Fugaku watched the throbbing of the vein in Itachi's neck, the stress in his eyes as he closed them momentarily before opening them again to seek comfort in watching people below. "Son..." Fugaku started.

"A man of your caliber should not be troubled by simple things such as vows. You have a whole company and an army of men at your disposal. Stress should be the last factor controlling you. Perhaps you just need the comforts of a woman to help you relieve some of this tension." The way the word rolled off his tongue made Itachi cringe. His father found it amusing Itachi was referred to amongst the elders as asexual. Itachi didn't find men or women attractive, he would blow off super models, turn down dates with actresses and not even subjecting him self to the sweet pleasures of a woman. To toy with him on his 18th birthday, his brother bought him a dominatrix, curious to see if that was Itachi's cup of tea. Itachi had calmly turned her down, apologized for the waste of her time and allowed her keep the money and called it a night. His brother and father on the other hand, took the pleasure to indulge in the taste of the forbidden fruit, leaving their wives at home to gallivant with another woman and come back smelling of fresh soap and no regrets.

Itachi had to scoff. "I don't want to bed a lowly concubine, especially not one my father had bed previously behind the back of my mother." Venom dripped from his words. His father's eyes narrowed warningly, he took a firm step closer to Itachi.

"Boy, you speak freely like again that and I will relieve you of your tongue." His father roared. Silence thickened between them, Itachi was not too quick to break the hush that washed over them. He watched a black Ferrari drive past a red light and someone running for the bus across the street. The two came in close contact by a hair as the Ferrari whipped past the woman who's prime obligation was to chase after a vehicle instead of avoiding being hit by one, for a moment, he left like the woman; running for a bus he could never catch.

"Now..." His father seemed to find his composure, straightening his jacket and tie, his eyes cut to Itachi. "You haven't even lain with a woman and yet you judge my actions?" His father scoffed as if what his son thought of him was absurd. "I will let your words slide...Only because you do not know the pleasures of a real woman." His father smiled nostalgically. "It is sweeter than honey."

Itachi felt a little ill inside.

"Be it as it may, you will be happy to know I have prior engagements to attend to." Fugaku turned his wrist to glance at his Rolex before straightening up again with his hand behind his back, general style.

Fugaku turned sharply on his heel, he arrogantly strode towards the door of the expansive office, the light of the room seeming to make it appear he'd been cornered without an escape when Itachi felt the exact same way. "Ah, I almost forgot to mention." He finally broke the silence. With his hand was on the knob and the other behind his back, Itachi couldn't help but know his father never forgets anything, so he must have intentionally left this out.

"You have an appointment at the hospital in an hour. Lady Tsunade insists on checking your erratic breathing patterns."

"You understand that I have someone who informs me about things of that nature." Irritation washed over the eldest Uchiha, is that what his father intentionally left out? What was the point? He didn't ask his reasoning for uselessly reminding him something he would've found out eventually from his assistant.

He watched his father close the door behind him, listening for the sound of the click.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**.\\\\.**

Chapter 2

**O**

Kids, Tobacco and Nicotine is bad for you! mm'kay?

**.\\\\.**

Sakura stood on the balls of her toes and stared carefully at her reflection. Her fingers worked diligently in her hair, tying a large lock of pink hair around a cylinder curling iron, snapping it close. Her fingers squeezed the lever and smoke rose from the iron. Her left hand grabbed her mascara wand and stroked her lashes multiple times. She ignored the dripping toothpaste oozing from the sides of her mouth and into the bowl of the sink, just grateful it didn't fall on her crisp red blouse.

" _SHIT!_ " She hissed. Some toothpaste dribbled down her chin. She had clumped her lashes together from excessive coats of mascara. Sakura reached for her clean mascara declump wand and raked it through her lashes. She sat down her brush and continued to brush her teeth quick and forcefully, causing her gums to bleed then she quickly spat into the sink and ran some water in her mouth until it was clear when she spat it out again.

Checking the time, Sakura darted out the bathroom like a bullet, almost diving over the couch for her heels. In a fit, she strapped the uncomfortable shoes on, careful not to scratch off the gems on her freshly painted blue toenails. She clacked all the way to her coat-rack, and yanked her lab coat from it's extended wooden limbs. In whirl of white, she stretched her arms through her lab coat, gave one last thorough glance in the mirror next to her key rack, patting her delicate pink wide-barrel curls in her hair and straightened her perfect symmetrical Chinese bangs and model-style-walked her way out the door. Walking down the street, she was greeted with her usual perverts and their whistles and the dirty glares she was given by every other woman who dared to brush shoulders with the medic. She glanced at her watch.

Technically, Sakura wouldn't say she was late per-say but Tsunade firmly told her to be on time to work an hour earlier than necessary. But being late wasn't something new to the pinkette. She didn't like to commute to work by car, she preferred walking. Especially on warm days like so, did she enjoy a relaxing walk to work before she's crammed in a stuffy room filled with patients and rude people. Don't get her wrong, she  _adored_  her job as head nurse and knew it from the time Lady Tsunade took her under her wing, that this was her passion and helping people was something she took pride in but sometimes it can be exhausting and have it downsides.

Today in particular, Tsunade had called her in early to prep for her new patient. From the small briefing she was told over coffee with, her new patient was not only a hunk in shining armor, but he was a pompous ass too which is why Tsunade was quick to give her a formal letter in the mail about keeping a calm temper and high patience. The man suffered from a common disorder found a lot amongst children; Asthma. Most of the time, children would grow out of it, but it seemed to follow her patient to his adulthood and instead of being more controlled, his attacks has become more frequent and out of control to the point, he could have one anytime, even in his sleep.

**.\\\\.**

"You're late." Tsunade glared at her student from across the room. Sakura smiled meekly, unfazed by the aura radiating off of her Shishou.

"Well, excuse me for stopping to  _smell the roses_." Sakura rolled her eyes. Even though she had a heavy work schedule and was rarely outside the hospital, she  _did_  indeed have a normal life outside of these walls and she had friends like Naruto who doesn't work in the Medical profession like she does. She even had her small fair shares of men calling her up for a piece of ass,(which she turned down every single one of them) and if that didn't justify her having a life, then she would like to see her shishou's definition of the term.

Inner Sakura slapped her hands on her hips in disbelief towards her Shishou. Tsunade-sama of all people should be understanding, considering her  _late night calls_ she answered to Jiraiya. Even the Godame Hokage has a life(shockingly) and  _does_  answer to one man's booty calls in- of all places- her office.

Tsunade thinks no one knows of her late night sexcapes with Jiraiya in her office.

 _'Oh, Everyone knows.'_ Inner answered her thoughts with a rueful smile, shaking her head.

Tsuande was still not amused.

Sakura knew she had Tsunade where it hurts at the moment but it never deter red the Hokage; there's always  _after_  the patient.

**.\\\\.**

Itachi sighed, the urge to smoke a cigarette burned hard in his throat as he could taste the faint tobacco and nicotine from his last cigarette still lingering in his mouth. He had to have one, his father's visit had tossed more unwanted stress on his shoulders. He was ready to leave, go back to his work and throw his self even harder into a project not even the elders could un-glue him from. This was an utter waste of his time, what possibly does that top heavy woman want with his asthma problem? It was normal like everyone else who has asthma: he couldn't do some sports, he couldn't overly exert himself and definitely couldn't smoke.

That last one, he admits, varies from time-to-time.

His eyes dart towards the door as he watched a girl saunter into the room, almost instantly he disliked her. She was already grating his nerves with her happy disposition despite all she did was walk thought the door, who could be that happy over probably nothing? Sakura plopped into a rolling chair, flashing a smile towards Itachi's way, he did not return the gesture however, blowing her off. Her makeup was elaborate and precise but regardless, her face distinctively reminded him of a cake.

Tsunade came trailing in and unlike Sakura, Tsunade didn't seem happy about life. The top heavy woman came to Sakura's side and yanked the woman harshly out the seat, mumbling something along the lines of 'get your bony ass up' as she did so, the pinkette shot her a dirty look while her mentor cross her legs warningly and gestured to her patient.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." Itachi greeted, shifting his eyes to the other woman and her loathsome pink hair.. "And whoever you are." Sakura ignored his rude comment and picked up a clipboard from the nearby table, sweeping her eyes over it, she bit her lip in thought, instinctively twirling a piece of pink hair in her fingers.

"Uchiha-san, this is myhead doctor, Sakura Haruno-sensei. She'll be your new permanent doctor. I have informed your father about my plans with your condition. I assume he passed this information onto you?" Tsunade smiled, lounging back into the chair, comfortably she watched the blank face of the Uchiha as he lazily dragged his eyes over to the pink hair girl again, assessing her from head to toe, average face, average body, perhaps average personality? Not his cup of tea. He turned his eyes back to the Hokage disbelievingly.

"Are you sure there isn't anyone, else?"He said. The blond woman to erupted in laughter.

"I see. Well, I understand your pain, Uchiha-san, she can sometimes appear not the brightest crayon in the crayola box." They both turn back to Sakura, watching her as she peered hard at his medical chart, her fingers absentmindedly twisted a strand of her hair and the other hand held the chart mere inches from her squinting eyes. Anyone, besides Tsunade would think she's some bimbo filled with hot air the way she scanned his charts in awe, but to Tsunade, she could clearly see the fascination on Sakura's face. "But I assure you, Sakura is best at what she knows." Partially why she chose her for this task was because Sakura wasn't use to this kind of work, normal asthma could easily be cured with an air pump but Itachi's condition required something more than that. She had complete faith in Sakura, knowing her as an eager girl with a thirst for knowledge.

That and Sakura has no-life and she insistently barging in on her own life. The girl needs to get out more.

"I was just informed that I had an appointment." Itachi knew his father withheld some information from him. However, he disliked the idea of putting his medical condition-or any serious illness of it- in the hands of this  _ditzy idiot_. He wouldn't trust her to chew gum and walk at the same time, let alone cure any of his diseases. Itachi could see the visible disapproval and slight sympathy coloring across Tsunade's face, something more was stamped with this pink package he was getting.

"So he didn't tell you, your arrangements?" She carefully enunciated each word. He shook his head, Tsunade quirked an interested eyebrow, a sly smile breaking across her face. "Well, the arrangements were for Haruno-sensei to live with you as a personal nurse, to checkup on your condition and to constantly monitor it." Tsunade could see the visible discomfort straining on the Uchiha's face as he twitched it in annoyance. Tsunade chuckled.

"It was your father's suggestion, Uchiha-san." Tsunade shrugged and Itachi nearly dropped his poker face in shock.  _OF COURSE!_ His father was behind this all along. No wonder he left so abruptly after their conversation, he wanted to get things  _nice and ready_  for Itachi, either that or the coward didn't want to face Itachi when he found out the news. Either way, Fugaku will not get away with this, he'll play his father at his own disgusting game.

Sakura wasn't so delicate with the news; she was flabbergasted.

"What!?" Sakura's head snapped from the chart, like Itachi, she wasn't aware of this under the table agreement either. "Lady Tsunade, may I have a word with you?" Sakura gestured towards the door, Tsunade sighed for the umpteenth time, her apprentice could be one of the smartest and well educated woman in Konoha when she wasn't too busy being a thorn in Tsunade's perfect ass.

"No, you two are as of this moment are technically living with each other, so there is no secrets between us now. So whatever you need to say, get it out in the open, here." Tsunade gestured with her arms open wide to the open space around them that she wanted Sakura to 'let it out' in. Itachi's eyes narrowed as the pinkette's face turned red before she released air from her nostrils.

"It's nothing important except for the fact, this morning I lived in  _my_  own home with  _my_  own mortgage and now I'm going have to drop all that to live with a total stranger? That's rude that you didn't even tell me about this  _other_  piece of information when you told me about this patient. Is my safety not a priority?" Sakura rested her hand on her hip that she poked out. For a moment Itachi thought she had a brain amongst all that hot air.

"That is under control. Shizune has offered to house sit for you and as Hokage-" Sakura hated how she position drop like that "- I get the last say in what the bank does with your home. And as for your  _safety_  precautions, Itachi's family is majority Konoha police. Unlike his brother, Sasuke, Itachi owns a large corporation that is a major life line for Konoha's economy. So, you're in safe hands." Sakura gawked, unable to say anything to protest this living arrangement. She hated the spot she's been force into but all her loop holes has been patched.

"Hokage-sama, I must object this decision. I don't find this living arrangement necessary. Isn't it simpler to just have my checkups here instead of going through the trouble of living together?" Itachi didn't quite sit well with the idea of  _her_ in his home. For all he knew from the brief time they're together that she cannot be trusted with a scalpel or even house hold appliances, why should he go through the trouble to constantly watch her when she would probably kill herself walking with scissors turned downwardly.

"No. I find this living arrangement a great idea and besides, your condition is beginning to worsen and we need someone there in case you were to have an attack in your sleep, then we will have someone nearby to assist you." Tsunade's mind was clearly made up, but he continued to pry for more options.

"Then can you give me someone  _else_. Perhaps Shizune?" Tsunade scoffed, offended he would even suggest her hand-dog. Shizune never left her side.

"Is my ears deceiving me or is the great Uchihas settling for less? Sakura is top of her game, even surpassing Shizune." Tsunade raised an arched eyebrow, the classiness but deviousness of the way it was waxed suited Tsunade well. Itachi seemed displeased with her assumption, his frown deepened.

"Am I invisible? You seem like your not going to be easy to live with either." Sakura muttered. She leaned against the desk, her arms crossed and anger settling in her fierce expression. She didn't like the way Itachi picked over her like food. She knew a million more patients she could be operating on with even dreadful illnesses, way worse than some asthma. What was going through her mentor's thick skull when she decided to give her time to this ungrateful Uchiha, distinctly different from his brother in appearance, but they were right up there with their ass-holerly.

"So, what's your answer, Uchiha-san?" Asked Tsunade. She and Itachi ignoring Sakura's comment altogether.

"Fine." Uttered Itachi, he knew no way around Tsunade's decision, only through it. He imagined living with her couldn't be that hard since probably watching her trip over a flat surface would be more interesting to watch with his new-found time. This took Sakura off guard, she half expected the Uchiha to continue to weasel his way out of this. But he took this like the bigger person and agreed. It left her feeling a little childish to deny help for a patient. Tsunade's eyes dart to her apprentice for her final say.

"I agree," Sakura moved to be next to her mentor. Tsunade pleased with this decision now in motion, clapped her hand together in delight.

"Perfect. Now, since that's over, time for the real stuff. Don't think you came all the way down here just for that. It's time for your examination." Sakura handed Tsunade his chart. As she peered over his records, she clicked her tongue thoughtfully. "Okay, this examination will be conducted by Haruno-sensei, have fun." Tsunade stood up to give Sakura and Itachi alone time, her heels clacked sharply against the floor as she left them alone right away a thick silence swelled between the two.

Itachi sat with his arms crossed, watching as the medic stared back at him. It annoyed him instantly how she just stood there as if she was just some object meant to decorate the room. "Well, unless you can bionically hear my breathing pattern, I doubt standing there is doing either of us a favor."

 _'Smart ass'_ She bitterly thought, snapping back to her work. She took out her stethoscope and pressed the bell against his chest. Sakura could expect many things to come from this living arrangement, sex will not be one of them. She wouldn't dare let this  _creep_  touch her, Uchiha business tycoon or not. She listened to the steady beat of his heart and silent but choppy  _whooshes_ of air he made every other second. That was definitely not normal. Sakura took the plugs out her ears and reached for his chart, jotting down notes.

"So?" Itachi asked, drumming his fingers impatiently on the edge of the seat. A glass of Brandy and a Cuban cigar was calling his name, after hearing these news he probably will need quite a few bottles to truly accept his predicament. He wondered how his mother was going to react to this, since she requested Itachi to move back home during his  _objective._  Mikoto would, absolutely no doubt, have a cow over the thought of a woman playing nurse to her son in her home. "Hurry and reiterate to me what I already know, I have places to be."

"I have a few questions." Sakura spat back, rolling her eyes. She has dealt with rude patients before but Itachi was downright disrespectful. "Don't be quick to assume what you don't know, you might hurt your ego." Itachi scowled. Sakura hid her triumphant smirk behind her paperwork. Score one for pink.

"So, are you sleeping well, getting full eight hours of sleep?" Sakura's tone had shifted into full medic mode. Itachi sighed, feeling said sleep creeping up his spine at that very moment. He never gets any sleep. Probably about two hours max, sometimes less than thirty minutes. Itachi shook his head, seeing the pinkette shake her head disapprovingly, writing more notes.

"Are you eating right, at least three time a day, two snacks in between?"

Itachi shook his head again, not even bothering to lie about his unhealthy appetite. His meal portions were very slim and majority of the time, he opted for plain rice for breakfast and shrimp fried for lunch and chicken fried for dinner.

"How many cups of water do you drink?" Sakura eyed him questionably, what type of human could he be? Itachi pondered her question for a second. He mostly drank energy drinks and coffee, if he was in a good mood, the closest thing to H2O he would have was tea. Itachi simply shrugged. Sakura breathed a string of profanities underneath her breath, scribbling more note, furiously.

"Do you exercise?"

"Yes," He answered. Finally, something good, she nodded her head. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

"What do you exercise?"

"My authority..."

Sakura was close to losing it. She did not realize how angry she was beginning to get until the pencil in her hand snapped in two, the eraser end bounced off her cheek and dropped to the floor. He was insufferable! A grade 'A' smart ass. Sakura pursed her lips to a hard line and spoke through gritted teeth.

 _'She did walk into it'._ He thought with bitter humor. He could see the annoyance in her face as she strained to keep it professional but failing miserably. A vein throbbed underneath her eye and frankly it was quite unflattering to her already unflattering cake face. He inwardly chuckled before checking the time on his Platinum Rolex then he sighed. She was dragging this on longer than needed. He will toy with her a little bit more before he leaves.

"How many hours do you work?" He could answer this one easily, he should know how long he keeps himself pent up in his office and to his work. Her questions were starting to annoy him, nothing pertaining to his ultimate health issue-asthma.

"I work 23 hours a day, 7 days a week. I don't engage in  _coffee breaks_  or any of that absurd time wasting activities. I sleep a certain time before our companies' stocks opens." Sakura nearly lost her composure. Not even a world renowned doctor works that many hours! After scribbling more than she anticipated about her patient, Sakura excused herself with a small smile. She stormed back in her office, throwing the door back until the knob thumped the wall. The abrupt noise caught Tsunade off guard, having been on her cell phone, she darted her eyes to the cause of the noise, murmuring something into the phone.

"HE CAN'T BE HUMAN!" Sakura barged in saying. "His body...no wonder he has problems! His body must be ready to break down, it's medically impossible that it hasn't already!

"I imagine it must be holding on to a shred of life." Sakura shook her head. She could guess why he's so grouchy. His whole body must be screaming mercy for him to rest. Sitting in that chair must be wonderful for that poor man right about now. Sadly, Tsunade didn't share Sakura's horror.

Tsunade whispered a sultry goodbye to the person on the other line and tucked her phone away, a smile playing on her burgundy lips. "Do you believe in knocking, Sakura? 'Cause if not, I will happily throw your ass out your own office." Sakura ignored her mentors halfhearted question/threat, she began pacing the floor. "Well Sakura, Mikoto has grown too worried about her eldest son's health and I suspect it's more than just asthma that's supporting whatever is wrong with him. It's probably depression or stress."

"It's your job to help him conquer the foul demon he has over his head."

Sakura stared at her chart in thought, avoiding her mentor's teasing eyes, did she think this was a joke? Who thought she would be capable of something a psychiatric ward could easily fix. "He thinks I'm an idiot."

"Maybe you are." Sakura glared at her long time friend and mentor, anger settling in her eyes. Traitor. Before Tsunade could apologize (or not) Sakura slammed the door behind her, walking back into the room with Itachi.

Itachi had been putting on his jacket. A cellphone to his ear, he murmured something to the person on the other line. Sakura cleared her throat, announcing her presence despite he still didn't glance to look at her immediately. "Your examination isn't done."

"I'm afraid it is, I have prior engagements to attend to." Itachi brushed pass Sakura's pixie frame, moving for the door, it opened before he could touch the knob. Tsunade entered the room with a wind of arrogance blowing with her. She blocked the exit and gestured to the tiny woman he left near the examination chair.

"Aren't you forgetting your baggage?" Sakura shot a glare that wasn't as menacing as the one twisted on Itachi's handsome face. After what seemed like a long stare off, Itachi glanced back at Sakura, defeated.

"Sakura Haruno, is it?" Asked Itachi, as if letting the taste of it settle on his taste buds before making a face. Perhaps too sugary. "I am sure my mother and father is expecting your appearance tonight and I am sure you have packing to do so hurry and get your things because I have business to take care of and you are not going to be a hindrance to me." His voice, stern. It left little room for objection. After a few low grumbles from Sakura and Itachi, they huffed out the door, leaving Tsunade to her self. She sighed heavily. Her phone buzzed the chorus from Still Into You by Paramore. She mentally cursed Sakura for changing her ring-tone to this young people's music. She was too old to have a teenage crush.

" _Hello?_ " Her voice was low and sensual, knowing good and well the person on the other line. "Now, where were we?" Tsunade plopped down in the rolling chair, hearing a deep quilted voice on the other line as it chuckled heartily in her ear.

Somehow she knew Sakura was onto something when she changed her ring-tone  _specifically_ for a certain person.

"Jiraya, please, tell me more about this  _wondrous_  sake you've stumble upon."

**.\\\\.**

_I felt this wasn't my best chapter,_

_After long mulling over chapter two, I can say it's done!_

_I suck at humor, I guess even though I have great humor_

_Just about anything makes me laugh._

**Beta Wanted**

_Thanks for reading!_

_R &R and tell me what you think._

_-Tess_


	3. Thank God They Have Air Conditioning

**.\\\\.**

Chapter 3

**O**

Thank God, They Have Air Conditioning

**.\\\\.**

"This is the Uchiha main house. This is where you'll be staying for the duration of your time here." Itachi announced as the medic lumbered into the house. She let out an exasperate sigh of relief upon the first gust of wind that blew her way from their air conditioning machine. She gave a silent prayer of thanks to the Kamis for making the person who created the air conditioner, she was extremely grateful for their presence on this Earth for once. She just wanted to roll around on a bed of ice cubes and have them chill her body until she was frozen solid.

However Sakura couldn't indulge in their free air conditioning for long, an observant Uchiha watched the young girl as if she was an alien from another planet but she didn't care. The weather had rose higher to almost 100 degrees and despite the pathetic air conditioner in Itachi's limo, she was still sweating like Kami knows how and she ruined her hair. It had gotten dirty and greasy from her oily sweat. She deserved to relish this simple gesture, even if it is just air.

Sakura deposited her bags on the floor of their foyer. She put her hands on the back of her hips and took an eyeful of the room. Tsunade was right on something; they were extremely loaded. "So where is my room?"

"My mother made sure to make you up room upstairs, follow me." He gestured for her as he descended up a spiral crystal staircase, mumbling 'If I had the choice, I'd give you the backyard' underneath his breath as he stepped. Sakura glared evil daggers at the back of his skull, not missing his snide comment.

"I heard that, you asshole-"

"Hey Ita-kun, I think I broke your brush, can you give me anoth-...why hello there." Shisui's breath dropped into a mere whisper at the sight of the pink beauty on the stairs lugging her suitcase. Her face was glowed with perspiration as she lugged her suitcases up the stairs, her curls were drooping but the expanse of pink hair stuck and clung to her angelic face, making a beautiful halo of pink around her. Her sun-kissed skin was a blazed with a soft pink blush that crept up her neck and bloomed across her face whilst she puffed her cheeks out in aggravation as she struggled up the stairs.

Shisui was too captivated with her beauty to notice the brush from overhead as it hurled towards him. With an audible ' _boink_ ' the brush bounced off the thick locks of his hair and onto the floor with a dull thud. While the elder Uchiha rubbed his head soothingly, he looked up to see his assailant glaring down at him. "It would be unwise to keep your mouth open Shisui, you were beginning to drool and mother just cleaned the floors."

"Who is that angel?" Shisui breathed, staring at her figure as it slowly disappeared behind the upstairs foyer.

"It would be nice if you at least carry my bag, I mean sheesh, I'm your doctor and all but does this house believe in common courtesy?" Sakura groaned, moving down the vast corridor. She noticed distinctly that their house was made up of traditional customs and influences from other villages, like Suna. For instances, she noticed that his family owned a sand grained portrait of a man that was clearly made by an artist from Sunakagure and the portrait was simply beautiful but the man in it bore a great resemblance to said heir and already multimillionaire that walked in front of her with an air of arrogance blowing with their air conditioner. His aura was suffocating; it was so powerful. The portrait and the man both looked as if they had a stick shoved highly up their anuses.

Sakura nearly toppled over and fell as she struggle to stop with Itachi's sudden abrupt halt. He turned around and walked to the place where she stood, easily gathering her once heavy suitcases and lifting them with little difficultly, he then turned and continued onward as if he never stopped in the first place.

"I hope now you can keep up."

They moved further down the hall, stopping in front a red wooden door. Itachi opened the door and ushered her inside, depositing her bags on a nearby table before turning to face an astounded pinkette who stared at the room with wide open eyes and a mouth that hung ajar.

"You and Shisui already have a lot in common." His comment snapped Sakura out her reverie, she's never seen such a spacious room, it was big enough to cover her living room  _and_  bedroom. They weren't even in her bedroom yet. Sakura continued to marvel and look around as Itachi led her out the sitting room and to a very beautifully hand painted shoji door that Sakura could tell from the detail and handiwork that it was a very expensive piece and her wallet would thank her if she kept very careful with opening such a delicate piece of art. "This is your bedroom, right next to it is your bathroom. It leads two ways; from your bedroom or from this door right here-" he gestured to the door to his right. "And your closet is right through that door." He gestured to his left.

"I'll leave you now to unpack, dinner is promptly at seven, but for your sake, be down there by 6:50." As Itachi turned to leave, the door in the next room busted open. The person who've done it entered with a loud greeting that startled the medic and made the man next to her visibly tense upon the abrupt entering.

"Hey Ita-kun, Oba-san made some tasty shit for you to give the doctor lady!"Shouted Shisui from the other room. Itachi cringed at the level of his voice; it could carry all the way to tea country. "Is she even here yet? Where is she and was that her side-lackey on the stairs with you? Did you see how that girl looked? Oh my goodness what I'd do to get a piece of that-" His sudden outburst was cut short as he turned the corner to come face-to-face with said 'doctor lady' and his cousin. Itachi instantly smirked at his cousin's mistake.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno-sensei and you must be Shisui Uchiha-san. I've already heard so much about you. I am that woman you saw on the stairs. I am also the 'doctor lady' that you spoke of. Thank you." The medic grabbed the plate from his grasp and turned to bow at the younger Uchiha. "Thank you again for allowing me in your home and having me as your doctor. I will be sure to be down for dinner at 6:50 p.m.-" She turned again to face a stunned Shisui who had yet to move from his planted spot. "Oh and about that  _other_  comment you made, I am more than a piece of ass and frankly, you couldn't get this piece of ass if you got on your knees and praised it. Good day gentlemen." She cocked her head to the side with a pleasant smile before turning on her heel and sliding open her bedroom screen, all the while a wide grin was plastered on Itachi's face whilst he shook his head disappointed at his cousin who in returned blushed, feeling like a deer in headlights.

"You were extremely smooth, Shisui."

He huffed,"oh shutup...It was a minor slip-up."

"Sure it was..."

**.\\\\.**

"But Shisui, are you taking care of your own health?" Pried Mikoto to a sweating Shisui.

"Yesssss, I am, I assure you, Oba-san, I have no STDS or any other nasty diseases."

"Can someone please pass the asparagus?" Asked Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed the bowl of steamed rice and began spooning some onto Itachi's plate. "Here, eat up, Itachi."

"No, stop it. That is too much food."

"You have to eat it, now stop fighting me."

"What did I just say? Is all that pink hair dye corrupting your brain?"

"...But Shisui, these women and your lifestyle..."

"Um, I still haven't gotten the asparagus..."

"Shut up and eat it and that is doctor's orders!" Sakura forced a spoonful of rice towards Itachi who firmly grabbed her wrist and glared back.

"Stop trying to force food down my throat."

Sakura glared back. "I wouldn't have to force you if you would just cooperate!"

Sasuke began to grow impatient."Um, excuse me...You guys."

"Shisui, you better be careful with the women you are sexually with." Fugake pipped in.

Itachi scoffed under his breath. "Hypocrite..." He breathed.

"Itachi, eat!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm telling you, I'm always safe-"

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE PASS THE FUCKING ASPARAGUS!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fuck it," Sasuke hissed. "I'm going to go eat at Naruto's." Sasuke stood up and angrily threw his napkin onto his plate.

"Don't you mean to go  _eat_  Naruto?" Itachi nonchalantly corrected.

"Shut the hell up, Itachi!" Shouted Sasuke before turning to storm out the dining room, leaving an awkward silence in his wake as everyone deciphered what the hell just happened.

"Looks like someone needs their tampon." Said Shisui after a tense moment.

Mikoto shook her head. "Shut up, Shisui."

**./.**

Sakura stood at the sink whilst dishes were piled neatly to her left. She held a dry wash cloth in her hand as she was handed another damp bowl from the person to her left who cleaned the remaining food particles off another bowl. An awkward silence swelled between the two and it was becoming suffocating. Sakura did not make the effort and she thought Itachi wasn't going to either to start conversation. She figured he was deeply embarrassed of his brother's actions tonight and was probably thinking even more it was bad idea for her to even come.

He held a concentrated expression as he worked unconsciously on the dishes, wiping the bowls precisely before passing them over. Sakura could see from the corner of her eye, the far away look on his face, as if he was in the deepest thought imaginable. But upon the turning of the faucet, water ceasing, Sakura turned to find the Uchiha still staring deeply into the murky dish water.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, tonight. That almost never happens and I don't know what possessed Sasuke to act out like that." Itachi apologized. The sudden comment surprised Sakura as her mind began to buzz, trying to come up with an answer. She really didn't find what Sasuke did all that bad but at the same time, she still did find it inappropriate for the occasion.

"It's alright, really. I've been in school with Sasuke since the academy, I know how he operates, this was just typical irritation at its finest." Sakura chuckled and Itachi raised an eyebrow. So she already knew about Sasuke and his weird sporadic tempers over meaningless things?

Itachi didn't know why but he somehow found that an immense relief, but he did. However, Sakura is still a guest and he still acted very rudely and made the family look bad. Anger began to boil in the older Uchiha's blood at the thought of his brother getting angry over the petty things and making such a scene. He could have dealt with the circumstances better than that, instead he stormed out like a child and made the family look bad.

Sakura could see the tension in Itachi's body. His body tensed and his brows furrowed tightly together. His lips hardened into a straight line and a pesky vein throbbed beneath his eye. He was actually beginning to turn pale, Sakura noticed.

Something wasn't right.

Itachi felt as if an elephant was sitting on his lungs. His breathing was becoming heavy and hard and his eyes began to blur before him, the murky water fogging and shifting in his vision as his body swayed without his knowledge.

His head was killing him, his breathing was hurting him, the room was beginning to feel like a sauna. His chest felt painful. The room began to slowly darken around his vision. A ringing in his ears drowned out the screaming as a blur of pink rushed to his vision.

"Itachi!" Screamed Sakura as Itachi's body began to give out, falling onto her pixie body. Sakura with all her might attempted to support his body. His head fell in the crook of her neck and she could feel his blazing hot skin against her cool neck and knew something was definitely wrong.

"Shisui, help me!" Sakura screamed for the elder Uchiha. He made no haste as he rushed into the kitchen after her call, Seeing Itachi unconscious and collapsed on Sakura, he moved to grab his younger cousin's slack body from her grasp.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know exactly. One minute we're doing the dishes, then he started talking and the next minute he passed out." Sakura didn't understand the panic in her voice, she's seen way worse than this. She's hauled off patients who were slaughtered or severely injured yet this man passed out and she's ready to faint along with him. She made deep shallow breathes as she slowly calmed herself. Shisui took and slung Itachi's body over his shoulder and motioned for Sakura to follow.

"He is so damn stupid..." Growled Shisui under his breath.

"Is this something that happens often?" Asked Sakura as they moved towards the staircase. Shisui was mentally grateful that Mikoto had went to bed before this happened, the poor woman is already running herself ragged with Fugaku, she didn't need the added strain on her poor heart.

"More than you'd like to know. Itachi isn't so open with his health. Something like this, he would brush it off and we would never know." Explained Shisui. His face grew grave as he talked about Itachi's ill health and his closed off life. Sakura noticed how those two looked even at first glance, close like brothers. Shisui definitely took the big brother role when it was necessary but she could tell from his personality and Itachi's, that usually Itachi would be the one digging his cousin out of trouble.

Shisui opened the door to a pitch black room and submerged his self in the darkness. His heavy footsteps padded through the room but Sakura stood at the threshold of the doorway. She didn't want to intrude into his room but the medic side of her was calling out and she had to answer to it.

"Come on in, I laid him in his bed so you can go and work your stuff. Just call if you need anything, my room is down the hall to your left." And with that, he left her to her work. The medic stared blankly off into the pitch black room. No matter how many degrees she earned, the many awards she's accepted, the countless lives she's saved, she still couldn't understand why was she so scared to be in a room alone with another man. Her heart pounded in her chest and her legs felt wobbly like jello at the thought, but she couldn't let this minor phobia get in the way of her work. Sakura has worked on males before but she never did it alone, come to think of it, she's never even been alone with another male.

' _Just do it!_ ' Her inner coached on. But she her body wouldn't cooperate. she felt small and insignificant like a child while she balked at his threshold.

The medic took a shallow breath and looked down the hall where Shisui walked. , and put one leg in front of the other. He needed her right now, his life was in her hands and if she didn't act now, she will never forgive her self if something happened to him while in her care.

Her body broke into cold sweat, the sound of her heart blasting in her ears but she continued on in the darkness. She followed the sound of his labored breathing and ignored the many nerves in her body that was panicking within her. They screamed for her to turn back and leave but her medic side quelled their cowardly screams. Sakura found herself at his bedside, she groped in the darkness for skin and felt what she thought was his arm. She traced down the limb and found a wrist, then a hand and she touched that hand and could feel the race of his pulse. Then she almost yelped.

His hand had grasped hers and held it tightly. Taken aback by his sudden movements, all her earlier fears were quickly dissipated as she suddenly realized; he needed her, and badly. His body was slowly turning on him, exhaustion was settling in his bones and his body could take no more of the constant torment and strain he put on it. He reminded her of a child that played in the snow until he got sick.

With his hand still tightly clasped around hers, she used her free hand to grope in the dark for a lamp, when feeling something close to it, she moved to find and a switch and soon the room was lit with a soft glow and she could see her patient better.

His body was flushed and his skin was soaked in cold sweat. His chest roughly heaved as he struggled for air and Sakura instantly felt sympathetic at the sight before her.

"Don't worry, Itachi. I will make it all better." She whispered before she went to work, removing his shirt and going into full medic mode.

' _I understand now, I won't stop until you're all better. I promise._ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut this chapter into 3 other chapters because it was almost 13 pages long when I wrote it.
> 
> I felt it was pretty rushed near the dinner part because I was up at night when some weird paranormal shit happened in my living room then in the kitchen with things falling off the china cabinet and glass tables.
> 
> So I was extremely freaked out and left that part pretty chopped but never the less, I love the reviews I've been getting, please keep them coming, they motivate me to get these chapters done!
> 
> Tell me whatcha think!
> 
> ~Tess


	4. Broad

**.\\\\.**

Chapter 4

**O**

Broad- The sophisticated term for being called a bitch.

**.\\\\.**

Like every Saturday, two women sat at their usual table, ordered their usual breakfast; granola parfait with low-fat whip-cream and served with a cherry on top and talked their usual gossip. Never once have they missed a beat with their short meetings every Saturday at the quaint cafe at the little corner leading to the Medical district. It was the only cafe that was built near the Hospital and like the two of them, many of the doctors, nurses, and students flock here every time hospital food was getting to them or the other small restaurants were just not giving the right atmosphere.

Sakura glanced at her blond friend through thick lashes. The medic hasn't even attempt to make a dent in her parfait unlike her friend who was halfway done with the small slender float. They always seemed to find things to talk about, whether it be about Sakura and her patients or Ino and her latest achievement or discovery in her field of science. She still would never understand what she gets out of being botanic scientist, it seemed too... _simple_ for someone like Ino to get into. But Sakura merely shrugged her shoulders in understanding, knowing her friend may be thinking the same thing about her idea behind becoming a doctor when both of them at one point thought of becoming a housewife to a boy they had a foolish crush on when they were young.

_'Good thing I came to my senses.'_  She thought, how absurd it would be if she ever fell through with her childish dream. Her eyebrows knit tightly in thought but abruptly they shot up at the sound coming out her friend's mouth.

" _bwaaaaaauuuuurrrrpppp..._ Excuse me." Ino blatantly burped in front of Sakura's face, knocking the pinkette out her thoughts with full force as her face twisted in disgust, shaking her head to hopefully shake away the smell whilst a blond cackled with glee.

" _God Damn!_ " Sakura used her hand to fan away the horrible smell that came with her friend's loud outburst. "What was that for?!"

"You were looking off into space like some weirdo. Now listen because I was in the middle of telling you about me and Kiba's  _spicy rendezvous_  in my office. I swear he threw all my slides on my floor and ripped off my lab coat like an  _animal_." Said the blond, her last word dripping with erotic tingles. Sakura rolled her eyes, leave it up to Ino to mix business with pleasure with her boss of all people. Kiba was a burly muscular man that from she knows worked on the field in martial arts until he was teenager and then later joined the Science profession when he graduated the Academy at a young age. His work is tightly concerned with animals and cures for their diseases and illnesses. Ino instantly found an infatuation with him first time she laid eyes on him, he was the man she clung after her ugly divorce with the man-who's-name-shall-never-be-spoken-of.

Sakura was happy for her friend but couldn't help but feel a little concerned for what Ino said earlier about said slides that were thrown across said floor. Oh the cross contamination! She shivered at the dreadful thought, her neat-freak senses was kicking in.

The medic shook her head in the middle of the blond's epic story of sex, plants and how they rolled naked on her desk that Sakura distinctly remembered eating a sandwich off of. What the hell! Did she get  _any_  work done with her clothes on? "Ew, I haven't even touch my parfait yet and I feel like I'm gonna hurl!"

Ino scoffed and rolled her eyes a dazed grin still stretched across her face.

"You should watch out Ino before you have  _three_ kids before you're 27." Sakura scolded, clicking her tongue at her friend who took visible offense to her warning.

"Pffft, I'm not stupid Sakura, I use protection-sometimes. Besides, so what if I do get pregnant again? Kiba is a great father figure with Hajime and Kotaru, what's more if a little girl or boy grace my body again?" She shrugged, contemplating the idea of bringing the subject of children up with Kiba. They seemed pretty serious about each other and have been slowly taking it to the next level, so why not? Sakura took a spoonful of her parfait to occupy her mouth, she didn't have much to say on the subject. Ino caught on her to her friend's discomfort rather quickly, watching her in amusement.

"So what's up with you? If my memory serves me right, you did say to me over the phone that you've gotten a promotion, but you didn't too sound happy about it. What could be worse than being in a room with sick germy people, billboard brow?" Ino blew her coffee and sipped it happily, her eyes watching the pinkette from the rim of her cup. Sakura's eye twitched at her friend's little pet name for her. Old habits never change it seemed. She sighed, knowing she cannot contain the news herself and have been secretly waiting for the right moment to announce it and here was her chance to tell her friend her big news.

' _Here goes,_ '

"I have an Uchiha as my patient." She said in one breath.

"..."

"Ino-"

"Get the hell out..."

"What?"

"You're a damn lie!" Ino's eyes were as wide as saucers as her jaw hung in shock. She was taking the news better than what Sakura expected.

"I swear on Konoha's proud flag, Tsunade put me in charge of babysitting an Uchiha!" Sakura rested a hand across her chest for emphases on her point. Ino still looked shock but Sakura could see the gears turning inwardly in her mind, her wild imagination taking root.

"Oh my Kami-sama, can't you see it, Sakura? Your shishou is trying to pimp you out to the nearest  _patient_  who will pay the hefty dollar for your  _services._ " Ino busted out in a fit of laughter, causing her coffee and their two slim floats of half-eaten granola wobble in the process. Sakura tried to quell the noisy laughter coming from her friend by trying to cover her mouth but the blond continued to laugh albeit cackle at her own friend's expense.

"Ino!"

"Oh yea, I bet you'll be needing some condoms for your little  _promotion._ " Ino reached for her Prada bag whilst the heat in Sakura's neck rose all the way to her hairline in a deep red blush that competed with the color of her hair. Sakura could only  _feel_  the eyes that watched them as Ino pulled out a film roll of Ecstasy Condoms from her purse. In a haste to hide them, Sakura reached over the table and quickly snatched the roll before anyone recognized them. The embarrassment she would have to forgo to explain this if someone from the hospital saw this little scene playing out.

Despite that, Ino had no shame!

"It's not like that, damnit! And geez-louse if any body needed these, it would have to be you!" Sakura tucked the rubbers in the pocket of her shorts, understanding now what all the crusty old philosopher men mean when they say maturity does not come with age(Ino is the perfect example of this). Anyone could have seen these and thought so ill of her intentions, for Kami-sama sake, she hasn't even really been touched  _down there_  why the hell should she need rubbers that would probably expire like the last ones she was given?

After the blond's laughter died down, she wiped pesky tears from her eyes and smiled unapologetic to her friend who shook her head at her eccentric friend. "So who is he? Which lucky Uchiha did you bag?"

Sakura sighed irritably, both at her friend and at the answer to her question. "Itachi Uchiha." Ino stared incredulously at her friend upon the sound the Uchiha's name. It was obvious Sakura nodded her head too at her friend's disbelief, she could only wish it was a joke too.

"The ice king? Honey, even if you weren't lying, I still don't believe you." It was Sakura'a turn to look baffled. The nerve of this woman! Ino has told Sakura countless stories that were so far fetched, you wouldn't even try to believe them yet she couldn't wrap her mind around the concept of Itachi being her top patient. Was she not worthy of him?

"If you don't believe me then you probably wouldn't believe that I have to live with him too as part of my task."

Thats when Ino nearly lost it.

"What?!" Sakura cringed as her voice went an octave higher. Ino could be so dramatic but this is why she loved her. "Oh my gosh. Keep those condoms, you my friend, are going to be needing them more than me!"

"Trust me Ino, there will be none of that going on. His personality is shockingly way worse than yours. He's a prick, smart mouthed and inconsiderate of my feelings. If you think I'm that desperate then you've got another thing coming! I swear the man is as much a gentleman as Sasuke was a happy person."

In the midst of their laughter, Ino's phone buzzed in her pocket. Upon pulling it out and checking the screen, her face lit up and she giggled to herself. "Well, my good friend, I'd love to stay a little more and chat and I wish you all the best but it's about time for me to be heading to meet the boys. Kiba took them to the lab to look at gross things boys tend to find 'cool'."

"Tell Kotaro and Hajime that a wedgie is waiting for them next time I see those wannabe know-it-alls!" Sakura yelled as Ino waved a good-bye before slipping out the door. Before she knew it, Sakura's smile began to fall as she felt a small pang of sadness at the sight of Ino's retreating figure.

She couldn't help but feel a little bit lonely now, how could she be so foolish to forget that Ino had her own life? She had two troublesome kids, an asshole ex-husband and a current steamy boyfriend to tend to and Sakura had no one of her own to answer to.

Aside from work, maybe her life was a little bland?

Or maybe it was all in her head, she has plenty of friends and family to hangout with just not at that exact moment. Besides, she has her own agenda to do. She has a whole Uchiha to take care of speaking of said man, she had to run to the h ospital anyway and prepare a medicine bag for Itachi. She had a lot of things to do, she had no time for her friends anyway.

Sakura continued to tell herself that.

Sakura paid for her and Ino's breakfast and slung her messenger purse over her shoulder and left the small cafe.

Yes. She had too many things to do.

**.\\\\.**

Saying Itachi was a morning person was laughable.

He  _hated_  mornings.

He hated them more than he hated his father, more than he hated his cousin and more than he hated paperwork. Who ever made it the bright idea to wake up at the ass crack of dawn should be mercilessly carried outside and slapped repeatedly with an alarm clock.

As harsh as it sounded, it was nothing compared to what was waiting for him- or  _who_ he should say- later on today. He rolled over in his Temper Pedic mattress, a dull groan rumbling in his throat. At that moment, he understood the Naras and their unwavering laziness, this day was indeed a recipe for trouble. Slits of sunlight peered through the narrow gap of opaque blinds and cut across his sweat sprinkled chest. Itachi grimaced at the uncomfortable heat and turned his bare back to the blinds.

Another thing he hated- contrary to popular belief- was heat. Unlike the rest of the Uchihas (besides Shisui) who are incest-bred, heat tolerance was low in the main household. A birth defect which is common with the Uchihas who still incest-breed is their unnatural ability to produce large amounts of body heat and tolerate it. Touching their skin for a long period of time could make anyone feel as if they were hugging a furnace naked. Shisui's father was the first Uchiha to break the family tradition of incest-breeding by marrying a woman from another village by the name of Kokoro. And Shisui's father was deemed a traitor until Fugaku became the second Uchiha to break the tradition by marrying outside the Uchihas but Mikoto held rare blood albeit royal due to the fact she is a direct descendant from one of the originals who founded the clan and help in the development of Konoha as a village which is why no elder ever objected to their union and welcomed her with open arms.

In result, this is why Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui and even Mikoto are susceptible to heat and the worse part is Fugaku was generally the one turning  _up_  the heat during the summer.

The thought of it made Itachi thrashed around in his bed exasperatedly searching for a cool, comfortable spot.

He hated summers.

**.\\\\\\.**

After long deliberating whether or not to make an appearance, Itachi founded his self lumbering to the kitchen. He was greeted by the intoxicating smells wafting from a pot on the stove. Too tired to even open his eyes, he languidly moved to be behind the figure at the stove. It's been far too long since he's been around to taste his mother's home cooking and he looked forward to her morning breakfast spread.

"Good morning," He muttered. He didn't see her jump as he attempted to rub sleep from his eyes with the heel of his hand.

Or should he say,  _he_ jumped.

"Holy shit!" The man behind the stove screeched as he jumped into a full rotation to face his younger cousin. "Dude, what the hell was that for, you damn near sent me into shock!" Panted the ever dramatic Shisui as he held his hand over his erratic beating heart. Eyes wide as saucers, his face quickly shifted from shock to anger.

"What in the fuck-piss were you doing?!" Itachi cringed at the deafening sound coming from his cousin's big mouth. He had the right mind to tape it shut.

The younger Uchiha was in no mood for his cousin's pique banter. "Shut up, why must you be so loud in the morning?" He sneered to the hard headed Shisui. He swore anything he said to him would always go through one ear and come out the other- matter-of-fact -go  _over_  his head is more like him.

Did he ever mention how much he hated his cousin?

Shisui flipped his hair over his shoulder, scanning over his cousin's condition. His brows furrowed and his arms were crossed firmly over the other. Itachi squinted his blurring eyes, before his lips opened to make a comment towards the older Uchiha's hair, he had remembered instantly. He had forgotten Shisui was letting his hair grow out for some odd Shisui-will-always-be-the-only-one-to-understand reason. The mass of thick ebony cascaded down his back in sharp ringlet curls that bounced and made it almost seemed like he had more of a perm than his own natural hair. Another thing he seemed to inherit from his mother; her hair texture was very different from an Uchiha's bone straight hair.

But Itachi did not even have the strength to question Shisui's logic, knowing that's just what opens the Pandora Box. He merely sighed and rolled his eyes, he  _did not_  come home to this.

Technically speaking, he didn't have any intentions in coming home at all.(But that's beside his point)

"I miss one hair appointment with my stylist and you're ready to take me on our honeymoon. Dude. Not cool. You almost broke Guy Code. _"_  Shisui sighed before his usual goofy smile made an appearance once again. As Shisui ran a hand through his thick ringlets, Itachi squinted his eyes and upon further examination of his cousin's appearance, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Was his cousin was wearing...Makeup? His eyes were heavily lined with eyeliner and his face looked...powdered. Was he also wearing eye shadow? He thought of how ridiculous his cousin looked like and made a face of disgust that did not go unnoticed by the ever 'observant' Shisui.

Itachi scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself, Shisui. Not even Orochimaru wants what you are offering. But on the other hand, is there something you're not telling us? If you're going through another phase, do please let me know if you want me to contact the support group again. Or at the very most, the psychiatrist? This looks a little more severe than just playing in Sasuke's makeup bag." Shisui looked comically offended. Itachi rolled his eyes and began spooning steamed rice into a bowl.

"One-your brother, to my knowledge- doesn't own a makeup bag. Two, if you  _must_  know." Shisui started. He brush aside his young cousin's remark whilst Itachi raised an eyebrow; here comes his Shisui-will-always-be-the-only-one-to-understand logic. "My female _-friend_  says the black goes great with my eyes and brings out the dark blue that lurks with it." Shisui batted his eyes.

"I believe she lied to you." Itachi pulled out the utensil drawer, rummaging for his favorite chopsticks.

"Shaddup! You're just mad because I have a girl who I can plow on Saturday nights while you jag off at home to cosplay porn!" Shisui yelled. Itachi ignored his cousin, too annoyed at his stupidity to answer or even remark to his statement.

"This wouldn't happen to be the same woman whom you've slept with then proceeded to lay with her mother and said same woman who slashed your tires last week?" Itachi eased by his cousin with a haughty smirk on his face. He descended into the living room and sat at the crystal dining table in the middle of the dining hall, a flustered tongue-tied Shisui stumbling behind him with an air of frustration as he tried to get his case a part.

"Actually no it's not! She was crazy, like a screw loose. I'm never making that mistake again but that's not my point. Even Sasuke has bitches lining up!" Shisui followed Itachi into the dining room and hovered over his cousin whilst he chewed his plain rice.

"Yes, but unlike you, Sasuke prefers plowing  _boys_  on Saturday nights."

"What makes you think Sasuke bats for that team?" Shisui shuddered at the thought of Sasuke bending over a guy. Itachi scoffed unaffected by the visual in his own mind. "Besides, isn't he getting married to a woman that the elders chose?"

"That means nothing, as if I don't know my own brother." Itachi quietly chewed as Shisui mulled over what his cousin said. If anyone knew Sasuke like he did, they would know that he was exactly like his father; a womanizer who gets what he wants and takes it if he has to, never sleeping in the same bed, if you will. He couldn't see Sasuke giving up a life of women to dominate another man.

It made him inadvertently shudder at the vivid image in his mind.

"Ew," He concluded, vehemently shaking the images out his brain. "Isn't he getting married, why doesn't he just come out the closet?"

"Why do you ask stupid questions, Shisui? Do we not live in a political family that upholds the image of a squeaky clean background? Are we not famous for being famous? Do we have a reputation for nothing? A hair out of place on this family's resume would mean death to us politically and socially."

"Besides, marrying a woman outside your village and race is another thing." Itachi eyed Shisui, knowing well of his father's disgracefully traitorous action against the clan and how reluctant they were to accept his marriage and Shisui's birth altogether. "Confessing to the world that you would not have women is a whole other Pandora Box to open." Shisui pulled up a chair whilst still in his musings, slowly nodding understandingly.

"Sasuke would crumble under their scrutiny."

**.\\\\\\.**

"Hello everyone!" Sakura greeted as she came through the automatic Hospital doors. The usual nurses at the desk glanced over at Sakura and gave her a wide smile, one in particular standing up to meet her at the table.

"Hey, stranger. Haven't seen your face around here in a while." Said Ayami. Ayami is one of Sakura's good friends and co-workers. She had her usual luscious platinum locks tied securely to the nape of her neck, her long braided ponytail wrapped around her bun many times.

"Yea, its good to be back." Breathed Sakura happily. She felt almost at home, instantly. Being away from the hospital for a long time could take it's toll on Sakura but her work was needed elsewhere and upon seeing that situation yesterday with Itachi's body shutting down, she knew his condition is way worse than what he lets on.

After the medic signed in, she took an elevator all the way to the top floor and opened up the dark room. Someone had shut the blinds when she left and did not opened them back. She hated darkness and gloomy surroundings, she didn't like to surround herself in a lot of sadness and dread.

The irony of it is, the job of a medic is to be around sadness and dread because people are in pain and fighting for their life.

But that's one of the reasons why she became a medic, to help others so they would not be in pain anymore, so that all the sadness around them will be gone and they can go on to continue to live their life to the fullest without an ounce of sorrow.

Sakura hurriedly yanked open the blinds before the dreadful memories flooded her mind. She had no time for that right now. Her once dark room is now lit up by the natural light of the sun, it basked the room and touched all exposed space of wall. It crept up the floor and splashed against stacks of papers, cornering shadows on the other and ends.

Maybe she was better off having kept the blinds closed.

Papers were sprawled and stacked high on her red wood desk. Portfolios and folders littered her floor along with scattered papers and documents. She noticed she had stepped on a trail of them from the doorway, all having the evidence of her dusty brown shoe print puzzled and overlapping onto multiple sheets.

_'Geez, looks like Tsunade carried on a little too much with her visit from Jiraya.'_  Inner whispered disgustedly. She was as horrified as Sakura at the mess that Tsunade and Jiraya made. It was going to take her ages to clean and refile a lot of the papers that were scattered. She couldn't even decipher her papers from the day she left from the day she started at the hospital.

Inner gaze on, feeling the surge of anger boiling in her host's body. The inner conscious braced herself as she felt the first wave of anger washing over Sakura, the medic had many stages of anger that she passes through and stage one was just beginning.

' _Stage 1- Scream_ ' She muttered, almost frightened by Sakura's unhappy disposition.

Taking it from the diaphragm, the medic breathed in with the biggest breath of air she has ever taken and in one fine huff, she screamed with all her might.

"TSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUNNNAAAAAAAAADDDDDDEEEEEEE!"

**.\\\\\\.**

Meanwhile, the said middle-aged woman felt a slight tickle of her nose and instinctively swiped at her nose.

"I don't know why, but I think Sakura hates me now..." She muttered whilst her fingers flew across the screen of her phone. "...Oh well...I just got to make sure she doesn't see her office..."

**.\\\\\\.**

Inner had gotten a little more terrified of her host's anger. Sakura had bypassed through stage 2, 3, and 4 and went straight for 5.

'... _Bitch fit._ ' Inner sighed.

Sakura paced the floor angrily, kicking up papers with her feet and having them flutter around her. "Who the hell does she think she is? Coming in here to have out-of-control sex in my office! MY OFFICE, of all places!"

"She is so insufferable!"

' _Yea!_ '

"A total pain in the ass!"

' _Yea!_ '

"I should go give her a piece of my mind!"

' _Yea-No, no, no! Sakura don't!_ '

"What? Why! I thought you were on my side!"

' _I am, but lets not forget who we're trying to confront. Need I remind you the last time Jiraya and Tsunade got into a fight?_ ' Sakura balked, paling at the vivid memory of Jiraya flying down the hallway and toppling over Sakura. They both scrambled to get their feet but Tsunade was quick to turn the corner and with the sound of her heels clacking sharply against linoleum floor, the pervy sage was quick to toss Sakura off and run. She had landed on a nearby filing cabinet and had bumped her head off the wall but the look on Tsunade's face as she came like a bat from hell, flying down the hallway has haunted Sakura since that day.

"Maybe you're right."

' _I know I am, hon._ '

"But how am I going to get her for this?" Sakura mulled, leaning on the edge of her desk with her arms crossed, one hand propped up holding her chin and the other tucked beneath her opposite arm.

Then the idea popped into her head.

**.\\\\\\.**

"Welcome back my delicate flower!" Shisui greeted, standing up to meet Sakura at the threshold of the dining room. He scooped up her pixie frame and hugged her tightly, spinning her around the room. The medic, taken aback by the sudden gesture held onto his shirt for dear life while her legs swung in the air. She hoped he didn't bump into anything.

"Its nice to see you too, Shisui." Sakura muttered into his chest. Itachi watched with a stoic expression, but on the inside, he was fuming at his perverted cousin and the drunken grin that was stretched on his face. Shisui was warned to keep his hands to himself when around Sakura, the last thing he needed was the clean up another mess that involved paternity and another girl who demands compensation for having his child.

Not that he thought Sakura would be one of those girls but the woman could easily be a problem if Shisui went to bed with her. His cousin is a known whore who bed hops and many women- knowing this, mind you, -still grows an emotional attachment to him long after he's warmed their bed and gotten what he wanted. A strong Uchiha trait he's inherited which is beyond unlike his father who is as faithful to his wife as Itachi to his work. (Even though it took a while for Shisui's mother to whip his father out his man-whoring life.)

"Shisui, don't you have  _my_  job to do?" Itachi droned from his mug of tea. His statement pulled his cousin out of his musings, shooting his younger cousin a knowing smile even though a lick of hatred burned behind his eyes. But as quick as it was there in a blink it was gone and replaced by his happy exterior before Itachi could notice.

"Right you are, cuz-o, right you are." He agreed. He lightly set the medic on her feet, helping steady her spinning head and bracing her before he entirely lets go. Sakura stumbled and swayed, her emerald eyes widely open but the room continued to spin out of focus. She stared at the three grinning Shisuis in front of her and swung at the one on her left. Feeling satisfied as she came into contact with skin slapping against her hand.

"Ow, that was my cheek!"

"Good!" Sakura willed herself still, her eyes still not completely done seeing doubles. She spied the first chair that didn't look in multiples and plopped down in it then she bent over in the chair and pressed her head between her legs and groaned. "My head and my stomach hurts now."

Itachi chuckled while Shisui nursed his bruised cheek. "You never fail to be stupid."

"Oh shut up and pop your pills, you  _Hikikomori_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hikikomori,
> 
> If I'm not mistaken, that word means in Japanese, a modern day shut-in. Preferably young adults who live as a modern day hermit.
> 
> -cough, cough- fits Itachi well -cough, cough-

**Author's Note:**

> .\\\\.
> 
> Thanks for reading!,  
> My chapters aren't this short but I cut this chapter in half to have fun with the second one, so yea...  
> Keep your fingers crossed!  
> Beta Wanted  
> Thanks for reading!  
> R&R and tell me what you think.  
> -Tess


End file.
